Locura Blader en Facebook
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Facebook mas bladers igual a locura en la red social más famosa. Desde estados divertidos hasta guerra por tonterias, todo puede pasar con solo un click dar. ¿Te atreves a reirte como loco/a?
1. El helado perdido de Yu

**Rox: Bueno esta idea ya ha estado en muchos fandoms...**

**Blue: Nosotras solo queriamos ser populares y traer más risas y menos guerras**

**Rox: ¿Qué guerras?**

**Blue: ¡Las guerras por la última rebanada de quesito!**

**Rox: Tú nunca cambiaras...**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no nos pertenece si tampoco sus personajes.**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en Negrita son estados, los me gusta en cursiva, y esta en este formato ya que no estan halando, sino escribiendo.**

* * *

Tendo Yu: **¡Como te odio Masabobo! ¡Ese era mi helado!**

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Estan peleando otra vez por helado?

_.A Amano Madoka le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Masamune deja de robar a los mas pequeñines

_.A Yumiya Kenta le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Ah! ¡Que yo no robé nada!

Tendo Yu: ¡YO NO SOY UN PEQUEÑIN!

Amano Madoka: Chicos... ¿han estado comiendo helados con el frío que hace?

Otori Tsubasa: Yu sigues comiendo helado ya no entraras por la puerta de la heladeria

Tendo Yu: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Exactamente...¿qué fue lo que pasó?

_.A Hanawa Benkei y a Amano Madoka les gusta esto._

Hanawa Benkei: Eso mismo...yo no entiendo nada…

_.A Amano Madoka le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: Jajajajaja Toby ¿Viste tu nombre?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Pero que... ¡¿Quién fue?!

_.A Yumiya Kenta, Tendo Yu, Amano Madoka, Hanawa Benkei y a tres personas más les gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: jajaja, bonito nombre Toby~

Abyss Zeo: …

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Masamune…

Kadoya Masamune: ¿qué?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

Toby arregla cosas rara y amante de Zeo: Di tus últimas palabras, que de esta no sales vivo…

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Por qué todos me echan la culpa? ¡Yo ni siquiera toqué ese helado! Y lo del nombre fue cosa de King…

_.A Abbys Zeo le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Toby, Masamune tiene razón. No con lo del helado sino lo del nombre. Fue King pero ya me encargaré…

King de los patanes y arrogantes: ¿Y como lo harías Zeo?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Jajaja Buena esa Zeo

_.A Abbys Zeo le gusta esto._

King de los patanes y arrogantes: ¿Qué te pa…? ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!

Kadoya Masamune: Zeo tienes la corona de la venganza.

_.A Abbys Zeo le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Masabobo tengo que irme a dormir dentro de poco ¡ADMITE QUE ROBASTE MI HELADO!

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Ese helado no tenía tu nombre! Y además…¡QUE YO NO LO ROBÉ!

Tendo Yu: ¿Entonces dime quien se lo comió? ¿Gingi? ¿Kenchi?

Yumiya Kenta: A mi no me metas, sabes que no soy nadie para meterme con tus helados(?)…

Hagane Ginga: Yo estuve entrenando y tengo hambre ahora...

Amano Madoka: ¿Y por qué piensas que fue Masamune, Yu?

Tendo Yu: Él estaba comiendo helado frente a mi y el mío desapareció.

Kadoya Masamune: Pero si ese era mío. Yo lo compré con mi propio dinero…sino me crees pregúntale a King, incluso le pedí dinero prestado.

_.A King de los patanes y arrogantes le gusta esto._

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Por cierto, aún no me lo has devuelto.

Kadoya Masamune: Te lo regresare... El día en Ryuga resucite.

Tendo Yu: Pero…el helado era del mismo sabor y la cuchara también del mismo color, eh, ¿qué me dices de eso?

_.A Yumiya Kenta le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: En realidad Yu…tu cuchara era roja…

_.A Kadoya Masamune le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: ¿Eh? ¿No era naranja?

Kadoya Masamune: Y ahora que saben mi inocencia me retiro, porque necesitaré energía para correr por mi vida

_.A King de los patanes y arrogantes le gusta esto._

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Mejor corre desde ahora, estoy a una cuadra de tu casa

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Patitas a correr!

Abbys Zeo: Es en momentos como este que me avergüenza ser tu amigo…

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Tengo la contraseña de Masamune, ¿le cambiamos el nombre?

_.A Abbys Zeo, Hagane Ginga, Tendo Yu y a tres personas más les gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Pero... ¿Quién se comió mi helado...?

Tithi mini Monkey: ¡Si, si, si! ¡Que divertidos nombres! ¡Hay que cambiárselo! Me gusta el que Yu le puso: Kadoya "Masabobo" jaja ¿cómo le haces Yu? ¡Eres un genio!

_.A Tendo Yu le gusta esto._

Amano Madoka: Tithi ¿a ti también te cambiaron el nombre?

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Tendo Yu: Jajaja, nooo, Tithi se puso así él solito~

Tategami Kyouya: Realmente no me leí este estado ni sus comentarios... Son bastante descerebrados.

_.A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Tú nos sigues. Hasta nos dejas comentario

_.A Hagane Ginga le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Tatekio, ¿Sabes quién se comió mi helado?

Tategami Kyouya: Ahora que lo preguntas... ¡No!

Otori Tsubasa: Yu, ya deberías irte a dormir...

Tendo Yu: ¡No hasta saber quien es el ladrón de helados!

Yumiya Kenta: Yu, no sé porqué estas tan obsesionado con ese helado…

Tithi mini Monkey: Un helado es sagrado~

_.A Tendo Yu le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: No lo pude haber dicho mejor~

_.A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto_

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Los pequeños quieren helados y yo quiero que dejen de llegarme notificaciones.

_.A Tategami Kyouya y a Hanawa Benkei les gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Toby, amigo... ¿Por qué aún no te cambiaste el nombre?

Kadoya Masamune: Porque si te ama

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Si King no te mata, te mataré yo Masamune...

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Toby ayúdame, le perdí llegando al Central Park…

Kadoya Masamune: Jajaja No vas a encontrarme nunca

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Espera... Reconocería tu cabello donde sea... ¡Estás comiendo una hamburguesa!

Kadoya Masamune: ¡A correr otra vez!

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Ve por él King...

_.A King de los patanes y arrogantes le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Regresando a lo de antes... Toby ¿por qué no te has cambiado el nombre todavía?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Porqué el teléfono no me deja, aparte me da cosa... Creo que lo conservaré un tiempo

Tithi mini Monkey: Creo que me iré a dormir antes de que sus cosas amorosas de novios me afecten... Avisen si saben quien le robo el helado a Yu

Tendo Yu: Te avisaré, Tithi. ¡En cuanto sepa quién fue!

_.A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: Yu...¿y si mejor te invito un helado y te olvidas de ese?

Otori Tsubasa: Kenta, no llevaras a Yu por un helado

Yumiya Kenta: ¿O sino... ya sé que?

Otori Tsubasa: Aja

Tendo Yu: Tsubasa... ¡QUIERO ESE HELADO!

Hagane Ginga: ¿Qué es "ya sé que"? No entiendo...

Tategami Kyouya: No me sorprende...

_.A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Amano Madoka: Ginga, tú nunca entiendes nada…

_.A Tategami Kyouya le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Es cosa entre nosotros, Ginga…no hay necesidad de comentarlo. ¿Cierto, Kenta?

Yumiya Kenta: Si, si, Ginga…despreocúpate, no es nada…interesante…

Tendo Yu: Kenchi~ Ya me prometiste un helado ¿Verdad que si me vas a llevar? ¿Si, si, si?

Yumiya Kenta: Bueno yo…

Otori Tsubasa: Yu, a dormir. Y tú, Kenta…

Yumiya Kenta: ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Te lo juro!

Hasama Hikaru: Adoro tus celos de hermano sobre protector Tsubasa, pero ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?

_.A Yumiya Kenta le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: ¡Tsubasa! ¡En serio quiero ese helado! Además, aún no tengo sueño…

Otori Tsubasa: Yu, te estoy viendo y estás casi cayéndote en el ordenador…

Tendo Yu: Pero aún no sé quien se llevó mi helado de explosión de Tamarindo…

Amano Madoka: Ya es muy tarde Yu, incluso para nosotros, deberíamos de ir a dormir también chicos.

_.A Yumiya Kenta, Hasama Hikaru, Otori Tsubasa y Hanawa Benkei les gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Nosotros iremos a atrapar a Masamune, así que igual nos retiraremos…

_.A Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo le gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: No le hago nada a Tithi porque es muy pequeño, pero en cuanto pueda también…

Tategami Kyouya: Entre más lo niegas, más me da la impresión de que si es cierto lo del nombre…

_.A Hasama Hikaru, Amano Madoka, Hanawa Benkei, Tendo Yu, Yumiya Kenta y a seis personas más les gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Bueno, entonces ¿ya nos vamos a dormir?

Amano Madoka: Yo creo que si…

_.A Tendo Yu le gusta esto._

Hagane Ginga: Todos se fueron...Ahora que lo pienso...ése helado me suena conocido. Explosión de Tamarindo...si, me parece que fue de ese sabor el que me encontré.

* * *

**Blue: Jaja, Ginga no se entera de nada~**

**Rox: Se parece a ti…**

**Blue: ¡Oye!**

**Rox: Yo digo la verdad, sabes que odio mentir y que me mientan.**

**Blue: Bueno si pero… Ah, mejor dejemos hasta ahí esto...**

**Rox: ¿Les daremos spolier?**

**Blue: Masamune gana la carrera~**

**Rox: Dejaremos eso como la forma de spoliar... Les aviso, ese no es un estado**

**Blue: Deben decifrar que de eso es para un estado~**

**Recuerden: Un review salva la vida de un gato y trae mucha alegría y felicidad a las autoras~**

**Esperamos que esta locura haya sido de su agrado~**

**Nos leemos :D**


	2. Masamune el vencedor

**Disclaimer: Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen…tampoco los trozos de la canción que llegamos a usar, ni mucho menos ninguna de la ****películas que mencionamos. Todo aquello pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, nosotras solo los usamos con meros fines de diversión.**

******Aclaraciones: **

******Lo que esta en Negrita es el estado. **

******Los "Me gusta" está en cursiva. **

******Todo esta en este formato ya que no están hablando, sino escribiendo.**

******Sin más por decir, esperamos que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

Kadoya Masamune: **Salté el tejado, gane la carrera, y sigo con el trofeo de mi vida... Suerte para la otra King, Zeo y Toby**

_A Hagane Ginga, Amano Madoka, Tendo Yu, Otori Tsubasa y a diez personas más les gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Bien... ¿Soy el único que aun no sabe como es posible esto?

_A Hagane Ginga, Amano Madoka, Tendo Yu, Yumiya Kenta y a seis personas mas les gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Le encontramos escapando de un ladrón como si fuera una nenita, acabamos con el ladrón, Masamune nos vio y salto por un tejado.

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Maldito Masamune…

_A Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo y a Abbys Zeo les gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Cálmense, esperen ¿Yu no mató a Ginga?

_A Yumiya Kenta le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: Ginga le compró un helado y se calmó. Aparte Tsubasa y Madoka le obligaron...

_A Otori Tsubasa y Amano Madoka les gusta esto._

Hagane Ginga: Yo no sabía que el helado era suyo...

Tithi mini Monkey: Pero entiendan el helado de Yu no se ha de tocar, o sino un fuerte castigo les caerá.

_A Yumiya Kenta y Tendo Yu les gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: Creía que lo mas raro que vería en el día seria a Madoka y Hikaru rapeando... Ustedes siempre ganaran.

Hasama Hikaru: Oh, no…olvídalo, de verdad Kyouya…olvídate de eso...

Amano Madoka: Jaja, pero si fue muy divertido Hikaru~

Tategami Kyouya: Nunca, ¿Cómo iba la letra?

Amano Madoka: No contestas mi diskette

Hasama Hikaru: ¿Por qué no me imprimes nada?

Amano Madoka: No almacenaste mis ruegos

Hasama Hikaru: ¿o es que estas desenchufada?

Amano Makoda: Eres cruel e insensible

Hasama Hikaru: al amor que me devora,

Amano Makoda: eres fría y sistemática,

Hasama Hikaru: eres muy calculadora.

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Que conste lo diré solo una vez ¿Sacan CD?

_A Abbys Zeo, Hagane Ginga, Kadoya Masamune, Tithi mini Monkey, Yumiya Kenta y a ocho personas más les gusta esto._

Hasama Hikaru: Olvídenlo…no volveré a hacerlo en mi vida...

Amano Madoka: Anda Hikaru~ No seas mala...

Otori Tsubasa: ¿Y si mejor regresamos a la explicación de por qué Masamune sigue vivo?

Dunamis el astro legendario: Porque las estrellas saben que aun no es su hora de partir

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Pues me importa un pepinillo lo que sepan las estrellas: ¡Masamune merece morir! Además…¿qué clase de nombre es ese, Dunamis?

Dunamis el astro legendario: ...

Tithi mini Monkey: Se lo cambie cuando fue al baño~

_A Yumiya Kenta, Tendo Yu y Hagane Ginga les gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Jajaja ¡Buena esa, Tithi!

_A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: A este paso todos acabarán con nombres raros...

_A Tategami Kyouya, Amano Madoka, Otori Tsubasa, Hasama Hikaru y a diez personas mas les gusta esto._

Amano Madoka: Oigan chicos, tengo que ir a... Leer cierta cosa. No me llenen de notificaciones mientras no estoy ¿si?

Tendo Yu: No prometo nada~

Hasama Hikaru: Seré bien cotilla y preguntaré antes de que te vayas: ¿qué vas a leer?

Amano Madoka: Algo de un chico que llega a una escuela de hadas y comienza a descubrir cosas de su madre, quien al parecer sigue viva. No sabe quien es su padre.

_A Tategami Kyouya le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: ¿Te gusta Pasado del hado?

Hagane Ginga: ...

Otori Tsubasa: ...

Yumiya Kenta: ...

Dunamis el astro legendario: …yo también lo leo...

Tithi mini Monkey: …

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: …

Hanawa Benkei: Kyouya, amigo, te caiste de mi pedestal...

_A Hagane Ginga, Yumiya Kenta, Otori Tsubasa, Hasama Hikaru y a seis personas mas les gustaesto._

Tithi mini Monkey: Esperen... ¿Es la cosa rara con la que llora Dunamis? Nooooo~ ¡Huyan mientras puedan!

Hagane Ginga: La verdad…no entiendo…

Tategami Kyouya: …

Tendo Yu: ¿…?

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿,,,?

Tendo Yu: :::

Tithi mini Monkey: ***

Hagane Ginga: ###

Kadoya Masamune: +++

Tendo Yu:===

Tithi mini Monkey: _ _ _

Hagane Ginga: ;;; (Sigo sin entender…)

Tategami Kyouya: A mi sigue sin sorprenderme…

Kadoya Masamune: ¡No se vale! ¡Rompieron el juego en mi turno!

_A Tendo Yu y Tithi mini Monkey les gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: …

Hanawa Benkei: Antes de que vuelvan a empezar…sigo sin poder creérmelo…

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Ginga?

Hagane Ginga: No me explico…¿existen los hados? Creí que solo existían las hadas...

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Te refieres a si hay hadas macho?

_A Hagane Ginga le gusta esto._

King de los patanes y arrogantes: ¡Pero claro que hay hadas macho! Sino ¿cómo nacerían más haditos?

Abbys Zeo: Hado suena raro…¿no serán los duendes? Son muy parecidos a las hadas ¿no?

Otori Tsubasa: Los duendes no tienen alas, Zeo. Y las hadas tienen una forma diferente de reproducirse, King.

Tithi mini Monkey: Según Tinker Bell nacen de la primera risa de un bebé~

Tendo Yu: Espera Tithi…¿por qué viste esa película? ¿qué no es para niñas?

Tithi mini Monkey: …Fue idea de Kenchi…

Yumiya Kenta: ¡Tithi! No le hagas caso Yu, lo que pasa es que ese día había una promoción en el cine de ver dos películas al precio de una entrada y como queríamos ver la de UP y el señor que vendía los boletos nos insistía en que aceptáramos la promoción, pues como a parte de esa solo estaba la de Tinker Bell para niños no tuvimos de otra más que verla...

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: ¿Soy el único que preguntará: cómo es que sabes esas cosas, Tsubasa?

King de los patanes y arrogantes:... También se vio Tinker Bell...

Tendo Yu: ...

Tithi mini Monkey: ===

Hasama Hikaru: No vuelvan a comenzar, por favor

Dunamis el astro legendario: las estrellas me dicen que Yu está algo fuera de su órbita...

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿Eh?

_A Hagane Ginga le gusta esto._

Hagane Ginga: Nunca entenderé lo que él quiere decir...

_A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: ...te lo paso por ésta vez...

_A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Eso significa que Tatekio tampoco entiende~

Yumiya Kenta: ¿y tú si sabes a qué se refiere, Yu?

Tendo Yu: ...

Otori Tsubasa: Yu dice que no quiere hablar contigo, Kenta...y tampoco con Tithi...

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿qué? ¿y yo qué hice? ¿fue por ver Tinker Bell?

Hasama Hikaru: Yu esta... ¿Celoso?

Otori Tsubasa: Puede ser, la verdad no me dice. Y Kenta...

Yumiya Kenta: ¿¡Que hice!?

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Jajaja, Tsubasa no negó haber visto Tinker Bell~

Otori Tsubasa: Cállate, al menos yo si encuentro y golpeo a Masamune

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Apostemos. Encuentra a Masamune y golpéalo y si ganas… me disfrazo de Tinker Bell~

_A Otori Tsubasa le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Hecho. Y te informo que ganaré.

Hagane Ginga: ¿Soy el único que quiere que Masamune se entregue y se deje golpear por Tsubasa para así ver a King disfrazado de hada?

_A Hasama Hikaru, Abbys Zeo, Hanawa Benkei, Tendo Yu y a 12 personas mas les gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Creo que veremos a un Masamune golpeado y a un King hado~

Tithi mini Monkey: Creo que a King hay que cambiarle el nombre a: "Tinker King Bell"

Kadoya Masamune: Eu~ ¿Qué les hace pensar que me dejaré golpear solo para que King se disfrace?

Otori Tsubasa: King, ¿elevamos la apuesta?

King de los patanes y arrogantes: Bien, el que pierda se disfraza de Tinker Bell y debe usar la bicicleta de Madoka para pasear por toda la ciudad mientras grita: "Que viva el orgullo gay"

Otori Tsubasa: Será un placer filmarte

Tategami Kyoya: El primero de ustedes dos en atrapar y golpear a Masamune gana.

_A King de los patanes y arrogantes y a Otori Tsubasa les gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: No puedo esperar a ver como acaba esto~

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: hey! Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Los he estado leyendo desde hace un rato~ jeje

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Amano Madoka: ¡Les dije no me dejaran notificaciones! ¡Ya veran cuando les vea!

* * *

**Rox: Y entonces...**

**Blue: Entonces… *distraída comiendo un queso***

**Rox: ¡Deja eso! *le quita su queso***

**Blue: Nooo! ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¿qué te hice? *llora comicamente***

**Rox: Ya, deja de exagerar *la golpea* además ¡****concéntrate!**

**Blue: De acuerdo, de acuerdo *se acaricia donde la golpeó*esto…la canción-rap de Madoka y Hikaru fue parte de la letra de ****Cyber-esposos de Les Luthiers**

**Rox: No la he oído y creo que Koala-chan menos, pero estaba graciosa la letra~**

**Blue: Siguiente spoiler sería algo como: "maquillaje"**

**Rox: Y no tiene nada que ver con Hikaru o Madoka**

**Blue: En fin, eso es todo~ esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden: un review le salvará la vida a un gato y hará posible que un Hada King o Tsubasa aparezca próximamente en este fanfic :D así que ustedes saben~**

**Nos leemos :D**


	3. Tinker King Bell

**Disclaimer: Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen…tampoco los trozos de la canción que llegamos a usar, ni mucho menos ninguna de la ****películas que mencionamos. Todo aquello pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, nosotras solo los usamos con meros fines de diversión.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lo que esta en Negrita es el estado.**

_Los "Me gusta" está en cursiva._

**Todo esta en este formato ya que no están hablando, sino escribiendo.**

**Sin más por decir, esperamos que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

Tinker King Bell:

**Sombra aquí~ y sombra allá~ **

**Maquíllate, maquíllate~ **

**Y un espejo de cristal~ **

**Y mírate~ y mírate~**

._A Kadoya. Masamune, Hagane Ginnga, Abbys Zeo, Tendo Yu y a 11 personas mas les gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Jajaja el nombre te queda

Tithi mini Monkey: ¡Si! ¡Usaron el nombre que le di!

Tinker King Bell: ¿Pero qué…? ¡Masamune!

_ .A Tithi mini Monkey, Kadoya Masamune, Abbys Zeo y Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo les gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Masamune, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero: eres un genio…

_ .A Kadoya Masamune le gusta esto._

Tinker King Bell: Pero…¡ah! ¿yo que te hice, Masamune? Si yo no fui quien te pegó…

_ .A Otori Tsubasa le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Pero fue por ti que me pegaron…además, me pareció que la tonada iba con tu disfraz de Tinker Bell~

Abbys Zeo: A todo esto ¿Ya vieron la foto de perfil de Julian? ¿Cómo obtuvo 500 me gustas?

Hagane Ginga: Les gustara como salió, supongo

Amano Madoka: Igual no es nada ¿Qué no han visto la de Mei-Mei? Son casi 550 me gustas

Kadoya Masamune: La nueva de King será furor

Abbys Zeo: ¿Por qué dices que será furor?

Kadoya Masamune: Nada le gana a un loco en bicicleta de niña con disfraz de Tinker Bell jajaja

Tinker King Bell: Te mataré... Cuando pueda salir de mi casa sin que alguien me diga "el loco de Tinker Bell" o "el hado gay"

Otori Tsubasa: Será dentro de mucho tiempo entonces~

Tinker King Bell: Alguien cámbiele el nombre a Tsubasa...

Tendo Yu: Eso es "misión imposible"...créeme, llevo mucho intentándolo...

Tinker King Bell: ¿Contraseña difícil?

Tendo Yu: Demasiado...

Otori Tsubasa: son más de 8 dígitos y un par de letras puestas al azar. No soy ningún tonto.

Hagane Ginga: ¿32846511TOES?

Otori Tsubasa: ...

Toby arregla cosas y amante de Zeo: ¿Soy el único que cree que Tsubasa ahorita está como loco intentando cambiar su contraseña antes de que alguien la use?

Tsubasa el chico águila: No~ Eso no

Tendo Yu: Jajajaja ¿Quién fue el genio?

Tategami Kyouya: Adivina...

Tendo Yu: Tatekio eres genial~

_ .__A Tinker King Bell, Amano Madoka, Hanawa Benkei, Hagane Ginga y a 18 personas más les gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Ya cambie mi contraseña y mi nombre~ ¡Ja!

Hagane Ginga: 66328457SRTA

Otori Tsubasa: ...

Kadoya Masamune: Me gusta si crees que Ginga debería hacerse Hacker

_ .A Tendo Yu, Abbys Zeo, Yumiya Kenta, Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo y a 19 personas mas les gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: No puedo creerlo...¿ya han visto la foto que subió Mei-Mei?

Abbys Zeo: Kenta, creo que estás algo perdido...ya lo hemos comentado hace un rato. Tiene muchos "me gusta", pero siendo sincero no me extraña...es una chica bastante linda~

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: ...

Hasama Hikaru: Creo que Kenta se refiere a una nueva, la acaba de subir y en esa está Dashan de protagonista

Abbys Zeo: ... Ya la vi y solo puedo decir: wow

Yumiya Kenta: Nadie se lo imaginaba

Amano Madoka: Y eso que no han visto la segunda...

Hasama Hikaru: ¿Esa en la que sale con Chao Xin?

Hagane Ginga: Madoka no deberías ver esas fotos

Kadoya Masamune: Que las vea, nunca ganaran a las tuyas con Kyouya del año pasado

Tategami Kyouya: ...

Hagane Ginga: ...

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Me veo a Kyouya yendo a tu casa en éste preciso momento, Masamune

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Debería correr, otra vez?

Tendo Yu: Quizá...no me hagas mucho caso, pero quizá... deberías.

Tithi mini Monkey: Si, si, deberías de...

Tendo Yu: ...

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Sigues enojado, Yu?

Otori Tsubasa: Yu dice que si sigue enojado y que nada le hará cambiar de opinión

Tithi mini Monkey: Yu...

Yumiya Kenta: Yu... Me cambio el nombre y subo una foto mía disfrazado de lo que gustes, pero háblame...

King de los patanes y arrogantes: En este nuevo capitulo de "Celos pequeños" Kenta intentara solucionar su asunto con Yu, pero puede que Kenta no tenga más dignidad luego de esto

Amano Madoka: ...No va a hablar ¿cierto?

Otori Tsubasa: Se ha indignado y ha decidido irse a la heladería

Tithi mini Monkey: ...

Hasama Hikaru: Ahoga penas en helado

Yumiya Kenta: Adiós a mi buen nombre...

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿Qué harás Kenchi?

Soy Kenta y soy un baka peli-verde: ¿Tu que crees? Hasta que Yu no me perdone este nombre se queda

Akatsuki Sora: Y entonces le dije: ¡es una anemona anónima! Jajaja

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: Me encanta como llegan personas al azar a irrumpir éste ambiente tenso...me encanta...

Hanawa Benkei: Sora, amigo...me parece que te equivocaste de conversación...

Tendo Yu: Sora me sacaste una sonrisa... La heladería esta cerrada... Exijo mi helado~

Tinker King Bell: ¡Oye! ¡Te robaste eso de Buscando a Chencho!

Hagane Ginga: ¿qué no era Pedro?

Kadoya Masamune: Chicos...ustedes están peor que Dora...

Amano Madoka: Querrás decir...Dori ¿no, Masamune?

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Quién? No. La verdad yo me refería a Dora, la exploradora esa que siempre se pierde a pesar de tener esos ojos enormes…

Amano Madoka: Estos momentos en los que una desearía que sus amigos dejaran de llenarle la bandeja de notificaciones~

_ .A Tategami Kyouya le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: Somos dos...

Amano Madoka: Por cierto Kyouya, ¿ya te enteraste que "El pasado del hado" tendrá película?

Tategami Kyouya: Si, la verdad era sabido

Dunamis el astro legendario: Aun estoy feliz por esa noticia

Tithi mini Monkey: ...Me matare si Dunamis me obliga a ver esa película

Hagane Ginga: Yo no sé como le van a hacer para que el pequeño pato que es la hada madrina del protagonista hable y escupa fuego por la boca...

Kadoya Masamune: ...

Soy Kenta y soy un Baka peli-verde: ...

Abbys Zeo: ...

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: ...

King de los patanes y arrogantes: ...

Amano Madoka: ... No. Me. Lo. Puedo. Creer...

Tategami Kyouya: ... Explicación... Necesito una explicación...

Kadoya Masamune: Esperen, parece que a Ginga finalmente se le acabó la batería al celular...

Tinker King Bell: No me explico como es que sabes eso...

Amano Madoka: Ginga esta... ¡Leyendo!

Hagane Ryusei: Oficialmente el pelirrojo del sofá no es mi hijo

Tendo Yu: "Querido Diario: Hoy Ginga ha mostrado algo de intelecto(palabra que por supuesto no sé que signifique), yo creo que lo secuestraron los extraterrestres..."

Hasama Hikaru: Para mi lo lee porque le gusta a Madoka

Kadoya Masamune: O a Kyouya...cualquiera de las dos es posible...

Abbys Zeo: Me da la impresión de que Masamune sabe algo, ¿no te parece, Toby?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: ...

Abbys Zeo: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso tu...también sabes algo?

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: ...¿por qué no se lo preguntas mejor a Mei-Mei?

Abbys Zeo: ...

Kadoya Masamune: Y...se fue...

Amano Madoka: Te refieres a que se desconectó ¿verdad?

Akatsuki Sora: ¡Oh dios! ¡Perdimos a Toby!

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: Huyó como un cobarde...

Hanawa Benkei: Perdí a Kenta...

Tinker King Bell: Zeo entró en shock y... ¿Soy el único que nota que Sora da me gusta a todos sus comentarios?

Soy Kenta y soy un Baka peli-verde: Benkei ¿donde estas?

Hanawa Benkei: pues...donde nos vimos la última vez...

Hasama Hikaru: Que específico, Benkei...

_ .A Soy Kenta y soy un Baka peli-verde le gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Así Kenta te va encontrar muy rápido...Oye Kenta, estaba pensando que tú nuevo nombre no da gracia y es un poco soso...

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Apoyo la moción de Sora~

Tithi mini Monkey: Que Kenchi se cambie el nombre otra vez

Otori Tsubasa: Yu acaba de tirar el teclado por la ventana... ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Akatsuki Sora: Si, Kenta y ya que parece que quieres meterte con tú cabello, ¿por qué no te pones algo como "Cabeza de Brocoli" y te pones de perfil una foto tuya con afro?

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Masamune Kadoya: Me haría gracia ver a Kenta con afro y Sora, deja de dar me gusta a todos tus comentarios. Eso si que es soso...

Akatsuki Sora: Habló el que fue golpeado por un chico que parece mujer

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Tu serás el próximo si vuelves a decir que parezco mujer

Tendo Yu: Sora hazle caso... Ya tiene el aura asesina y la mirada de loco...

Hanawa Benkei: Yu ¿qué no habías tirado el teclado por la ventana?

Tendo Yu: Tsubasa me hizo ir a buscarlo~

Tithi mini Monkey: Yu ¿por qué te enojaste?

Tendo Yu: ... Quiero un helado

Watarigani Tetsuya: Comprate uno cangrejito

Soy Kenta y soy un baka peli-verde: Lo que le faltaba a esto era que apareciera el crustáceo

Amano Madoka: Me gusta al que dejara de seguir esta publicación solo porque apareció Tetsuya.

_ .A Soy Kenta y soy un baka peli-verde, Hanawa Benkei, Hasama Hikaru, Tategami Kyouya, Abbys Zeo, Akatsuki Sora y a seis personas más les gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: Bien, ahora puedo ir en paz por mi helado~


	4. El drama de Tithi

**Rox: Koala ¡sientate! -con una rebanada de queso en las manos- **

**Blue: -se sienta- Quesito~**

**Rox: Dilo y te lo dare **

**Blue: Perdon por no haber dado spolier para este capitulo **

**Rox: Y... **

**Blue: Lamentamos si les hicimos esperar **

**Rox: Muy bien -se va a comer el queso- **

**Blue: ¡Es mio! -se lanza sobre ella-**

**Disclaimer: Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen…tampoco los trozos de la canción que llegamos a usar, ni mucho menos ninguna de la ****películas que mencionamos. Todo aquello pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, nosotras solo los usamos con meros fines de diversión.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lo que esta en Negrita es el estado.**

_Los "Me gusta" está en cursiva._

Lo normal, va para comentarios.

**Todo esta en este formato ya que no están hablando, sino escribiendo.**

**Sin más por decir, esperamos que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

Tithi mini Monkey: **Dios, si en verdad existes sálvame de esta horrible tortura~**

_.A Kadoya Masamune, Hagane Ginga, Soy Kenta y soy un Baka peli-verde, Tategami Kyoya y a 10 personas mas les gusta esto._

Soy Kenta y soy un Baka peli-verde: ¿Qué te pasó?

Tithi mini Monkey: Cámbiate el nombre y hablo

Yumiya Kenta: Listo, ahora dime

_.A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto._

Tithi mini Monkey: Dunamis me esta taladrando los oídos con una cancion...

Yumiya Kenta: Espera... ¿qué tiene de malo que Dunamis escuche una canción?

Tithi mini Monkey: ¡Es malo porque la canta él! ¡La canta mal! ¡Y ya me canse de escuchar sobre estrellas! Alguien sálveme...

Amano Madoka: ¿Qué canción esta cantando?

Dunamis el astro legendario: Hoshiwatari

_.A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Hanawa Benkei: ¿La que canta Citron, una de las integrantes de Eclipse?

Tithi mini Monkey: ...

Yumiya Kenta: ...

Amano Madoka: ...

Hanawa Benkei: ¿Qué? Esas chicas son geniales

_ .A Dunamis el astro legendario le gusta esto._

Tithi mini Monkey: ¡Huyan a las colinas! ¡Se están multiplicando!

Yumiya Kenta: Oigan intento entrar al perfil de Yu y no me deja

Tithi mini Monkey: A mi igual...

Otori Tsubasa: Yu les bloqueo~

Hasama Hikaru: Y lo dices sin un poco de tacto...

Otori Tsubasa: ¿Y...?

Yumiya Kenta: ...

Tithi mini Monkey: …Ya, olvídenlo…mejor me mato…

_.A Yumiya Kenta le gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: Te sigo…

_.A Tithi mini Monkey le gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Laaaaa…cucaracha, la cucaracha~ Ya no puede caminar~ Porque no tiene~ porque le falta~ una pata para andar~

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Hanawa Benkei: ¿Pero qué demon…? ¡Sora!

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Masamune Kadoya: Estoy comenzando a adorar la forma en que Sora entra a las conversaciones…

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Hasama Hikaru: Tus entradas a la conversación son únicas, Sora…

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Un me gusta al que este a favor de que Sora siga la carrera de Payaso profesional

_.A Amano Madoka, Hanawa Benkei, Hasama Hikaru, Yumiya Kenta, y a 47 personas más les gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: No, gracias~ Recién he descubierto que mi vocación es la Otorrinolaringología~

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Tendo Yu: ¿La ornitorrinolarin…qué?

Hagane Ginga: ¿Vas a estudiar a los ornitorrincos?

_.A Tendo Yu le gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: Que se me hace que Sora nada más buscó una palabra complicada en internet para hacerse sentir genial...

Akatsuki Sora: No es cierto. ¡Por supuesto que sé que es la Otorrinolaringología~!

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: A ver, si te crees tan listo, ilústranos con tu conocimiento de la Otorrinolaringología…

Akatsuki Sora: La otorrinolaringología (ORL) es la especialidad médica que se encarga de la prevención, diagnóstico y tratamiento, tanto médico como quirúrgico, de las enfermedades de: El oído. Las vías aéreo-respiratorias superiores: nariz y senos paranasales, faringe y laringe. Las estructuras próximas de la cara y el cuello.

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Tinker King Bell: Que va…luego, luego se nota que lo copiaste y pegaste de la Wikipedia...

Akatsuki Sora: No... Del Rincón del Vago

_.A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Ese Rincón es genial~ Aunque luego me da pereza...

_.A Akatsuki Sora y a Tinker King Bell les gusta esto._

Otori: ¿Soy el único que cree que solo Masamune puede darle pereza entrar en un lugar que es perfecto para él?

Kadoya Masamune: Es que el rincón del vago tiene muuuuuchas letras que leer...

Tinker King Bell: No hables de leer que de sólo pensarlo me duele la cabeza...pero bueno, ¿alguien se ha fijado en los tweets de Yu?

Amano Madoka: Me parece que esta muy deprimido...

Hasama Hikaru: El último parece Tweet suicida...

_.A Amano Madoka le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Al menos tú no lidias con su depresión al igual que yo

Hanawa Benkei: Conociendo a Yu seguro que está comiendo litros y litros de helado mientras ve películas de Disney

_.A Otori Tsubasa le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Está comiendo su tercer kilo de helado de chocolate mientras ve Bambi…

Dunamis el astro legendario: Tithi está igual...sólo que el ya va por el quinto y es la sexta vez que llora por la muerte de Doby en Harry Potter 7…

Hanawa Benkei: Lo que falta es que Kenta llore porqué en Tierra de osos al osito le mataron a su madre...

Hagane Ginga: Hace eso y come su segundo kilo de helado...

Otori Tsubasa: Al menos ya desbloqueo a Kenta y a Tithi

Tendo Yu: La mami de Bambi...

Tithi mini Monkey: Doby...

Kenta: Koda...

Akatsuki Sora: Pero bueno...¿por qué tanta depresión? No entiendo... ¿qué rollo se traen ustedes tres?

Tendo Yu: Ni Tsubasa cantándome el blues del azúcar me puede animar... Ni la del sanitario...

Kadoya Masamune: Momento, momento, momento... ¿Tsubasa te canta esas cosas?

Tinker King Bell: Tsubasa… ya no estas en condiciones para quejarte de la música de los demás...

Tategami Kyoya: Creo que no esta en condiciones de salir de su casa

_.A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Amano Madoka: Quiero escuchar esos blues de boca del mismo Tsubasa~ Y Yu ¿por qué estás así? ¿te encuentras bien?

Tendo Yu: Si tengo helado seguiré con fuerzas para vivir...

Kishatu Ryuto: Bueno, buscare un tesoro helado

Tendo Yu: Helado~

Otori Tsubasa: Chicos... Yu esta babeando sobre el teclado

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Ja! Ginga ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Akatsuki Sora: ¿Qué tipo de shampoo usas?

_ .A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Hagane Ginga: ¿Ah? Pues…el de Herbal Essences para Rizos Definidos~

_ .A Hyoma el eterno soltero y a Oike Tobio les gusta esto._

Oike Tobio: Yo también lo uso~

Yumiya Kenta: Pero Ginga…tu no tienes rizos…

Hagane Ginga: Es que estaba en oferta…

Hyoma el eterno soltero: Si, pero es toda una farsa…nunca se me definieron los rizos. Por eso Ginga y yo hemos decidido demandar a la compañía~

_ .A Hagane Ginga le gusta esto._

Hagane Ginga: Hyoma tenemos que hablar seriamente…

Hyoma el eterno soltero: Cuando dices eso te refieres a la misma conversación de todos los días...

Hagane Ginga: No, no me refiero a los beyblades

Hyoma el eterno soltero: ...

Hagane Ginga: ¿Cómo que eterno soltero?

Hyoma el eterno soltero: Déjame ser feliz solo, una pareja solo causa distracción y en tu caso que alguien te guste implica babas...

Hagane Ginga: Pues exijo ver tus babas por alguien~

Amano Madoka: Por un segundo creí que también te habían jugado una broma, Hyoma

Hyoma el eterno soltero: Bueno, tampoco es que me guste demasiado mi apellido~

Hagane Ginga: Cierto... Me hiciste jurar que nadie nunca se enteraría de tu apellido...

_ .A Hyoma el eterno soltero le gusta esto._

Hyoma el eterno soltero: Es un trato justo, secreto por secreto~

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Qué? ¡Sora! ¡Oigan! Se me va el internet por unos segundos y ustedes… ¿comienzan a hablar de Shampoo?

Hasama Hikaru: De demandas a compañías de Shampoo en realidad...

Tithi mini Mokey: De las babas de Ginga también~

Tategami Kyouya: Y de como su conversación más seria es de beyblades…

._A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Hanawa Benkei: No sabía que Hyoma quisiera tener rizos definidos...

_ .A Yumiya Kenta, Amano Madoka y Tendo Yu les gusta esto._

Hasama Hikaru: Hyoma tiene el cabello ondulado ¿no?

Tinker King Bell: Yo no sé de shampoo están hablando…

Abbys Zeo: Claro…porque tú solo usas EGO ¿no?

_ .A Tinker King Bell le gusta esto._

Tinker King Bell: Exacto…

Hagane Ginga: No entiendo…

_ .A Hyoma el eterno soltero le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: …

_ .A Hanawa Benkei le gusta esto._

Abbys Zeo: King se tomó muy en serio lo del comercial…

Kadoya Masamune: Como sea…Ginga, dime algo… ¿cuántos me gusta tiene la foto de King?

Hagane Ginga: …Más de 1000...

_.A Kadoya Masamune le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Ja! Doble ¡Ja! Y sólo por fastidiar lo diré una vez más ¡ja!

Tinker King Bell: Yo que ustedes… voy preparando la lápida...

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Te suicidaras?

Tinker King Bell: No...

Hasama Hikaru: ¿Qué harás?

Tinker King Bell: ...

Tendo Yu: ¿King?

Tinker King Bell: ...

Toby arregla cosas raras y amante de Zeo: No sé ustedes... Pero creo que ya se nos transforma...

Amano Madoka: Antes de huir... Masamune, ¿por qué le preguntaste eso a Ginga?

Kadoya Masamune: Apostamos y gané~

Hanawa Benkei: Buscaremos a alguien que a una piedra con moho le escriba: R.I.P. Kadoya Masamune

_.A Tinker King Bell le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: A valido la pena. Antes de que me vaya Ginga...cumple con tu parte del trato~

Hagane Ginga: De acuerdo... admito que amo al príncipe Eric de la sirenita y que no dudaría en violarlo aunque sé que acabaría siendo el uke...

Kadoya Masamune: Y...

Hagane Ginga: Leo "El pasado del hado" porque la persona que me gusta lo lee...

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Ginga! ¡Arg! Olvídalo, ya no tengo tiempo, me voy.

Tinker King Bell: ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Masamune de ésta no te salvas...

Abbys Zeo: Demonios...

_.A Otori Tsubasa le gusta esto._

Otori Tsubasa: Parece que gané...

Abbys Zeo: Te odio...y a ti también, Ginga...

Hagane Ginga: ¿Y yo qué hice?

Otori Tsubasa: Creo que en realidad, eso es culpa de Masamune...

Abbys Zeo: King…si no lo matas tú, lo haré yo...

* * *

**Blue: Zeo perdió una apuesta -canta burlonamente-**

**Rox: Pero te spoileare que Toby explota~**

**Blue: ¡Oh si! ¡Drama!**

**Rox: Juro que a cada día que te veo actuar de esa forma... Más siento que me connvierto en niñera o cuidadora de animales -arroja un quesito a un plato en el suelo-**

**Blue: ¡Mio! -se lanza al plato y comienza devorar el queso felizmente**

**Rox: -le mira- He ahi la verdad... Es una Koala devora queso**

**Blue: -ve que le mira y entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza - ni pienses que te daré… -protegiendo a su queso-**

**Rox: -rueda los ojos- Mejor nos despedimos...**

**Blue: ¡OK! -con medio queso en la boca-**

**Rox: Ay Blue...**

**"Nos leemos en el próximo estado"**


	5. Explosion Toby

**Blue: Kya! -entra con una increíble patada voladora…y se cae -**

**Rox: *se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano***

**Blue: -Se levanta rápidamente y la ve- ¡Una mosca!**

**Rox: … Blue**

**Blue: ¿si? -pregunta con inocencia, meciéndose en los talones de sus pies-**

**Rox: Olvidalo...**

**Blue: Ya no entendí -le mira curiosa -¿este es el nuevo capitulo?**

**Rox: -golpea su cabeza contra la pared-**

**Blue: Va, lo tomaré como un si~**

**Disclaimer: Ni Metal Fight Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen…tampoco los trozos de la canción que llegamos a usar, ni mucho menos ninguna de la ****películas que mencionamos. Todo aquello pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, nosotras solo los usamos con meros fines de diversión.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Lo que esta en Negrita es el estado.**

_Los "Me gusta" está en cursiva._

Lo normal, va para comentarios.

**Todo esta en este formato ya que no están hablando, sino escribiendo.**

**Sin más por decir, esperamos que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

Toby arregla cosas raras: **No puedo creerlo, me haces creer que vienes como en una visita casual, hablas y logras como siempre sacarme la plática a pesar de que estoy molesto contigo. Hablamos y luego me haces "eso" para terminar diciendo que todo fue por una apuesta y…¡eres un pedazo de imbécil con patas!**

_A Tategami Kyoya, Otori Tsubasa, Tendo Yu, Amano Madoka y a 23 personas mas les gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Todos le prestan atención al loco de cabello teñido y amante de reparar objetos extraños...

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Kadoya Masamune: Elemental amigos mios...deduzco que, por la falta de medio nombre en el de Toby, algo tiene que ver con Zeo~

Hanawa Benkei: Tengo dos preguntas, la primera es para Toby y es ¿qué pasó? La segunda es para Masamune: ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¿todavía sigues vivo?

Tinker King Bell: Es un idiota, no deja de decir la frase "Elemental mi querido..." desde que leyó ese maldito libro de "Desarrollar intuición al estilo Sherlock Holmes para Dummies"

Otori Tsubasa: O mejor dicho, desde que leyó el resumen del libro en el Rincón del Vago, porque ni siquiera es para leerse un libro especialmente diseñado para él...

_A Tinker King Bell le gusta esto._

Tinker King Bell: Exacto...

Kishatu Ryuto: Yo conté tres preguntas de Benkei~

Hagane Ginga: Yo tengo tres preguntas. La primera para el hadito King: ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

Tinker King Bell: Uno debe estar pendiente de su próxima victima de asesinato.

Hagane Ginga: La segunda es para Toby, ¿qué te hizo la persona desconocida?

Kadoya Masamune: Fue Zeo, Ginga...

Toby arregla cosas raras: Mendigos libros y/o resumen del Rincon del Vago, le funcionaron...

Hagane Ginga: ... La tercera es para Sora, ¿qué te pasó a ti?

Akatsuki Sora: Sora se siente ignorando porque Sora también tiene líos amorosos que pública en Facebook y a Sora no le llega ningún tipo de notificación que le indique que alguien está interesado en Sora...

Kishatu Ryuto: Pero yo...

Akatsuki Sora: Tú no cuentas y lo sabes...es parte de tu obligación darme atención~

Yumiya Kenta: Pero Sora...tú no tienes ningún lío amoroso...

Akatsuki Sora: ¿Y qué? Sora también necesita atención...

Hanawa Benkei: Creo que Sora si se deprimió

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hanawa Benkei: No le esta dando me gusta a sus comentarios

Kishatu Ryuto: Sora...

Abbys Zeo: Ryuto, Sora…Hablan como si de pronto se importaran demasiado...

Kishatu Ryuto: Bueno...

Akatsuki Sora: Mudito te vez mas bonito.

_A Akatsuki Sora y a Kishatu Ryuto les gusta esto._

Kishatu Ryuto: ...

Yumiya Kenta: Sora...estás muy raro...

Hanawa Benkei: Ryuto también esta extraño

Kadoya Masamune: Eso es elemental, mis queridos amigos, pero ¿saben quién está verdaderamente raro?

Toby arregla cosas raras: ¿tú?

Kadoya Masamune: Sí, yo...¡No! ¡Toby!

Abbys Zeo: Bien... Alguien aclareme mis dudas. Primera duda es: ¿Ryuto y Sora que esconden?

Tinker King Bell: ¿A un muerto...?

Tithi mini Monkey: N-no hablen de muertos...

Tendo Yu: ¿Miedo?

Yumiya Kenta: ¿Todavía estás con eso? Pero sí ésa historia no era tan fuerte...

Tithi mini Monkey: ¡No es bonito enterarse de que las caricaturas con las que te divertiste en tu infancia eran todos niños muertos! ¡No lo es!

Amano Madoka: ¿Creepypastas?

Tithi mini Monkey: Si...

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Crees en esas cosas? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pero si esas cosas no son más que leyendas urbanas!

Otori Tsubasa: No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero… Masamune tiene razón...

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Wooo! Oigan, chicos ¿leyeron eso? ¡Es la segunda vez en un estado que alguien dice tengo razón!

Hasama Hikaru: ... Bien, hablen... ¿Quien es el gracioso que esta en la cuenta de Masamune?

Hagane Ginga: Hikaru no seas así, algún día veríamos un milagro, y creo que es ese

Kadoya Masamune: Ja, ja, muy graciosos, chicos...

Otori Tsubasa: Bien esto se torna aburrido

Hagane Ginga: Oye Tsubasa... ¿De qué iba tu apuesta con Zeo?

Tinker King Bell: Y así es como Ginga entra a salvarnos de nuestro aburrimiento...

Tendo Yu: Anda va, antes de que vuelva a bloquear a "ciertas personas" cuenta Tsubasa, que no me has querido decir nada hasta hoy...

Toby arregla cosas raras: ...

Abbys Zeo: ... ¿Es necesario que lo sepan?

Kadoya Masamune: ... Oigan... Huyó el zorro

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿Qué zorro?

Tendo Yu: Debe ser el de: "Zorro no te lo lleves"

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿El de Dora?

Tinker King Bell: No, debe ser el del antifaz

Tendo Yu: ¿Qué no es el mismo?

Tinker King Bell: ¿Ah?…espera…me acabo de dar cuenta de que ambos tienen antifaz…

Toby arregla cosas raras: Eso es genio…King se refiere al que tiene la espada, con el antifaz y la capa negra

Amano Madoka: Que guapo era Don Diego~

Hagane Ginga: ¿quién?

Akatsuki Sora: Madoka habla sobre el serie de El Zorro, donde El Zorro era en realidad Don Diego de la Vega. Hasta a mi me parecía atractivo~

_A Akatsuki Sora y a Amano Madoka les gusta esto._

Kishatu Ryuto: ...

Hagane Ginga: ...¿Ok?

Amano Madoka: Gracias por tu explicación, Sora~

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Toby arregla cosas raras: Si, bien…no sé porqué están hablando de esto…

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Tonto internet! ¡Arg! ¿Otra vez comenzaron a hablar de cosas al azar?

Hyoma el eterno solterto: Cambien de tema, ya me aburrí de leer esto

Kadoya Masamune: Eh, eh…lo que pasa es que alguien está evadiendo el tema…yo sólo estoy esperando por una explicación del estado~

Tendo Yu: Yo también sólo estoy aquí por eso~

Tinker Kung Bell: Igual yo

Akatsuki Sora: Yo estoy jugando Candy Crush mientras los leo~

Hagane Ginga: Pues yo juego Angry Birds~

Hasama Hikaru: Yo Criminal Case

Hanawa Benkei: Sora mándame vidas

Akatsuki Sora: Pues va, pero tu también me mandas~

Hanawa Benkei: Ya lo hice

Tithi mini Monkey: ¿qué no conocen el truco para que jamás se les terminen las vidas?

Akatsuki Sora: Oh, claro que lo sabemos ¿verdad Benkei? Eso es solo para despistar~

_A Akatsuki Sora y a Hanawa Benkei les gusta eso._

Hanawa Benkei: Oh, si, si, el truco ese…donde ya sabes y…si, es tan genial, que no queríamos revelarlo a los demás jugadores del Candy Crush~

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Si, es que…sería una pena que no lo descubrieran por si mismos y…

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Tategami Kyouya: No tienen ni la menor idea ¿cierto?

Hanawa Benkei: N-no es que no supiéramos ni... algo así…más o menos…eh...

Akatsuki Sora: Bueno, no sé…había oído algo de un truco y…

_A Akatsuki Sora le gusta esto._

Hanawa Benkei: No la verdad es que ni idea teníamos de que existía un truco tan maravilloso...

Tithi mini Monkey: ... Bromean ¿cierto?

Hasama Hikaru: Yo creo que no

Tithi mini Monkey: Solo mira un video que te aparece como si fuera comercial y cuando lo viste y sales, BAM ahi tienes una vida mas. Siempre que quedas en cero te aparece y lo miras, asi es como llegue al nivel 462

Akatsuki Sora: Tithi...eres mi héroe...

_A Akatsuki Sora, Tithi mini Monkey y a Hanawa Benkei les gusta esto._

Tithi mini Monkey: Tu se el mío y revela el misterio de esta conversación

Yumiya Kenta: Pero Tithi, ¿cómo va a ser que Sora sepa algo?

Tendo Yu: Siguen metiendo las manos al fuego, van a ver cómo se van a quemar...

Akatsuki Sora: Ya que te la debo y en vista de que ni Zeo, ni Toby tienen intención de hablar, yo seré el que lo cuente~

_A Akatsuki Sora, Kadoya Masamune, Tithi mini Monkey, Hagane Ginga y a veinte personas mas les gusta esto._

Yumiya Kenta: Tithi...

Tendo Yu: ...

Akatsuki Sora: Bueno, como saben, al ser bladers todos estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel por la WBBA. Estamos separados cada uno, Tithi y Dunamis, tienen la habitación que comparten en el mismo piso en el que tenemos nuestras habitaciones Ryuto y yo.

Kadoya Masamune: Zeo, Toby y yo tenemos nuestras habitaciones en el mismo piso también, estamos a tres pisos arriba de ustedes~

Tinker King Bell: A mi me tocó un piso debajo de ustedes y...creo que mi habitación está justo debajo de la tuya, Masamune...

Kadoya Masamune: ¿Y eso?

Tinker King Bell: Muy simple mi querido Masatorpe, se escuchan tanto tus ronquidos como ciertos ruidos raro que no quiero pensar que son lo que creo... Y tu baba pasa de tu piso, a mi techo y por ultimo a mi cara

Tategami Kyoya: Sora, ignóralos y sigue contando...

Akatsuki Sora: Va, sigo entonces. Tithi sabía que yo tenía una idea, ya que anoche yo había ido a la habitación de Ryuto justo antes de que Toby bajara y fuera a tocar la puerta de su habitación molesto después de haber descartado irse a la de Dunamis y Tithi porque éste último seguramente ya estaría dormido...

Tendo Yu: Y...

Kadoya Masamune: Ándale Sora, no pares ahí.

Amano Madoka: Nee~ Chicos denle tiempo, he notado que esta desde el celular y con eso se tarda.

Hanawa Benkei: Oigan, Zeo jamás volvió

Kadoya Masamune: Creo que habría que hacer cacería de zorro realmente.

Hagane Ginga: Esperen... King ¿que sonidos hace Masamune?

Tinker King Bell: Como...

Kadoya Masamune: No te atrevas hadito...

Tinker King Bell: Gases~

Akatsuki Sora: Es el celular, lo siento, no me deja mandar demasiadas palabras. Y de Zeo, no sé Masamune, ¿no deberías saber tú? Sus habitaciones están una al lado de la otra ¿no?

Kadoya Masamune: Estoy pateando la pared en donde está recargada su cama, no sé si sirva de algo, pero generalmente se recarga en esa pared mientras está en el celular

Tendo Yu: ¿Sigue vivo?

Kadoya Masamune: ¡A derribar la puerta!

Akatsuki Sora: Pues...en realidad no sé mucho, sólo sé que Toby más que tocar a la puerta parecía querer derribarla a golpes, por lo que Ryuto y yo nos asustamos...

Kishatu Ryuto: Yo no estaba asustado...

Akatsuki Sora: Si lo estabas, Ryuto. Y bueno, después de un detallado análisis de la situación, decidimos quién iría a abrir la puerta...

Tithi mini Monkey: ...

Tinker King Bell: Con "detallado análisis de la situación" te refieres a que jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras ¿cierto?

_A Akatsuki Sora y Kishatu Ryuto les gusta esto._

Akatsuki Sora: Exacto~

Kishatu Ryuto: Sora se cansó de escribir por el celular, por lo que me mandó a mi a seguirles contando. Fui a abrir la puerta y entró Toby hecho una furia, pateo todo lo que vio a su paso y luego fue, se tiró en el sillón golpeando y maldiciendo y cuando pareció calmarse, se abrazó al cojín en el que antes había descargado su furia y se puso a llorar...

Kadoya Masamune: ¡Oh no! ¿Que haremos sin los comentarios al azar de Sora?

Hanawa Benkei: Sin nada que hacer... Iré a jugar al Candy Crush

Abbys Zeo: Uno no puede meterse en la piscina un rato sin que la gente llene un estado de comentarios... En resumen...¿de que me perdí?

Kishatu Ryuto: No juegues... La cosa con zunga amarilla... ¿eras tu? ¡Viejo, me has dejado ciego!

Tinker King Bell: Alguien sea tan amable de contarle a Zeo, tengo un Toby con cataratas al lado

Toby arregla cosas raras y fundador del club anti-Zeo: El próximo en comentar eso sepa que si esta noche cierra sus ojos... los cerrara para siempre

* * *

**Rox: ... Blue deja de correr en círculos**

**Blue: ¡No! -con una rama atada a su espalda que sostenía un trozo de queso a unos 3 centímetros las de la distancia de sus brazos-**

**Rox: Stop~**

**Blue: -se queda quieta y en estado de trance-**

**Rox: Que bueno que ya te logre hipnotizar**

**Spoiler: "La nueva pareja"**

**Recuerden: Un review salva la vida de un gato y trae mucha alegría y felicidad a las autoras~**

**Esperamos que esta locura haya sido de su agrado~**

**Nos leemos :D**


End file.
